Intelligent electronic devices for generating signal data are well known. These intelligent devices are often connected to a known management system or controller.
For example, a series of intelligent devices are deployed across a building and connected to a building management system or “BMS”. The intelligent devices connected to the BMS may include motion detector devices, or various devices commonly associated with an HVAC system (Heating, Ventilation and Air-Conditioning) such as temperature, humidity etc. sensors.
Still other intelligent devices monitor, for example, the cash levels present in ATM machines, or the functioning of manufacturing equipment and so on.
In either case the electronic devices in question generate signal data. This signal data may relate to the environment of the electronic device, in the sense of a facility or equipment with which the electronic device is associated, or the operation of the electronic device itself. In either case, operators may desire to monitor and disseminate signal data, and access reports based on this signal data.
There are known solutions for providing remote access to data generated by an intelligent device, or a management system connected to a plurality of intelligent devices.
For example, www.automatedlogic.com discloses a particular solution for interfacing with a BMS for the purpose of remote administration thereof, and generating and viewing reports based on data made available to the BMS, on a remote basis. This solution, and other similar ones, such as those disclosed at www.automatedbuildings.com, www.tridium.com\niagara, the “TALON” solution described at www.sbt.siemens.com, and the “WIRELESS MATRIX” solution disclosed at www.intersatcorp.com all provide for solutions for interfacing with a management system, including for example by means of electronic mail notification to a remote device, or electronic mail notification directly from an electronic device to a remote device.
However, it is quite common that a single operator will be connected to a plurality of management systems, or intelligent devices distributed across numerous locations. This is the case where, for example, a plurality of buildings is under operation by a single entity, but a BMS is associated with each of these buildings. Similarly, an assembly line may include more than one series of machines, each having its own management system, whereby management of the assembly line overall requires access to each of the separate management systems. As a still further example, an ATM is often associated with its own management system, whereas a bank may operate thousands of ATMs in multiple locations.
Therefore what is required is a system, computer product and method for providing a central system for monitoring, accessing and disseminating data from a plurality of electronic devices or related management systems. It is desirable that the central system be easy to operate. It is further desirable to associate the central system with a data centre accessible via the Internet to provide ready access to signal data generated by the plurality of electronic devices or related management systems.